


Dream Paralysis

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dream Paralysis, Forced to Watch, M/M, The Beholding, The Lonely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Jon watches Martin’s nightmare and knows he’s lost him.





	Dream Paralysis

He’s not used to the nightmares. That isn’t the point.

But the nightmares are his. Apart of his service to the Beholding. Feeding the greedy Eye knowledge.

Jon watches and watches and watches and all he can do is categorize the panic, the fear, the anger.

The strewn files in the Archives were nothing. He was the Archives, filing away every bit of echoing fear the resonated with the god above that overtook the sky.

Watching. Listening. Waiting. Watching. Listening. Waiting. Watching. Listening. Waiting. Watching. Listening. Wait–

The nightmare in front of him ended, bled into a new one. The sound of knocking on the door. Knock. Knock. Knock.

And silver worms crawling under the doorstep.

Watching. Listening. Wait–

He couldn’t move, or speak, but he felt tears running down his cheeks. Martin was looking at him.

And he looked happy to see him.

And so very, very sad.

He shouldn’t be here. The Beholding protected those that worked in the Archives. Martin should be protected. Martin shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t–this wasn’t–No. No!

He tried to speak again, tried to open his mouth.

Martin went forward. Around him was a faint mist. It was freezing cold. Jon’s heart ached.

The knocking continued. Jane Prentiss at the door.

Martin stopped in front of him, hesitating. He looked like he wanted to say something as well.

They were inches apart. Jon couldn’t move. He couldn’t move.

Watching, listening, waiting.

Martin reached out with a shaky hand. He carefully wiped Jon’s face, freezing the tear tracks.

“I’m sorry, Jon.” He said quietly. “I told myself I wouldn’t apologise for this. This is… this is for the best… but… I didn’t think I’d ever see you– or be able to tell you.”

He wanted to shake his head. Hush him. Blink. Do anything.

“This is… this is when I fell in love with you, you know?” Martin laughed hollowly at that. “I… I’m sure you already know… how could you not?” He searched Jon’s face for a reaction that Jon couldn’t give him. He sighed.

“Well… maybe you didn’t… but there’s no use not… I… I love you Jon. This is when I … I fell for you.”

Silver worms creeped under the door. Martin paid them no heed.

“I thought you would tear me apart when I told you. I thought… you were so skeptical.” He smiled weakly. “You would say anything to not have to admit that the supernatural was real… except it wasn’t true at all. You were just scared…” Martin looked down. Jon took in every part of him. His tousled hair, his freckles, round cheeks, long eyelashes, slumped shoulders–

“You offered me help… I… it meant a lot.” Martin looked up at him again, right into his unblinking eyes. “No one had ever… you believed me. You took care of me. It meant a lot.”

Martin gently cupped Jon’s face.

“I don’t regret it. Any of it. I don’t regret this moment or a single moment after. I mean… I was terrified… but… Jon. I’m where I need to be, and I chose it. I know it’s not a comfort but… don’t be sad. Or blame yourself. Please?”

Martin leaned forward. Paused. And kissed him lightly on the cheek.

WatchinglisteningwaitingWATCHINGLISTENINGWAITING

He couldn’t move he couldn’t move he couldn’t move.

Martin let go. The worms froze now in the fog unable to move. Martin faded. He couldn’t see him anymore. He couldn’t see him. He couldn’t find him or know him, or watch or listen or–

“MARTIN!!!!” Jon screamed into the empty darkness of his bedroom.


End file.
